AWAT!:: A Tale with Two Ottsels
by 0xjessix0
Summary: sequel to Another World, Another Time, it takes place six months after their last adventure. After the same reoccuring dream, Allyson winds up in Haven City looking a bit...different. CH 3 is FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!! and what better way to start the New Year with a NEW STORY!! that's right! a SEQUEL to Another World, Another Time!!**

**NOTE:: I own nothing from Naughty Dog.**

* * *

Another World, Another Time:: A Tale with Two Ottsels.

"I can't believe it's been six months already." Allyson said to herself, lying on her bed and playing with her purple crystal Kyle gave to her. She looked at her wall, which was now covered by so many drawings and sketches, you couldn't tell the wall was pink. Some of were of Jak and Melissa together, some of Kyle and Lisa…but most were of Daxter in Ottsel form either posing alone, with Jak, or with herself if she were an ottsel.

She walked up to the drawings and smiled as she admired everyone of them. She put the crystal necklace back on her, gazed out the window, and looked at the stars, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with the stars. "I wish I could see you guys again." She sighed. This was going to be a long summer.

With Melissa away to visit family in Florida, and Lisa going to camp, she had nothing really to do. Allyson looked in the mirror and messed with her blonde hair a bit, which grew since six months. "Why didn't I go do something this summer?" she complained to herself, smacking her forehead with her brush. Giving up on complaining, she decided to just go to bed.

* * *

"ALLYSON!" a voice shrieked. Her eyes opened and looked around her. 

Dark Eco…everywhere. She was stuck, and she was sinking fast. Her eyes shut as the Dark Eco consumed her…

"No…Not yet." A voice boomed overhead. Allyson opened her eyes and saw a bright blue light. "You must help fulfill the prophecy."

"_What prophecy?"_ she thought.

"Another World…Another time…" the voice faded as the Eco disappeared and revealed…a city.

She stood up and looked around the huge buildings towering over her.

"Where am I?" she pondered, holding onto her crystal still wrapped around her neck. "Is this a dream? Everything's so big…" she gasped in awe as she saw what looked like the future, with cars hovering in the air above her.

She walked around the city for a bit, noticing how everything was so big. Then she saw something that caught her eye…it couldn't be!

"The Naughty Ottsel?!" she exclaimed as she saw a large Ottsel head above a building. Allyson put two and two together and realized where she was.

Haven City.

"Why is everything so big?" she asked out loud. "Did I shrink?!"

"Daxter, what the hell are you doing?!" she heard a voice yell behind her. She turned around and saw Torn walking towards her. "I gave you and Jak a mission, and I see you here doing nothing…wait. You're not Daxter!" he exclaimed in confusion as he glared down at Allyson.

"_Is he high?" _she thought as she frowned at him. "It's me…Allyson! Hello? Don't you recognize me?" she said, crossing her arms, which suddenly felt soft and fuzzy against her. She looked down at her hands. Instead of a golden tan, she saw fuzzy orange fur all over her. "No…No, this can't be!" she gasped as she turned around to check behind her. Sure enough, there was a tail. "I'm an ottsel!? How?!"

"Great, just what I need…how the hell did you get here, Allyson?" Torn asked impatiently. Allyson shrugged in confusion herself. "Well, let's get you off the streets." He said, picking her up. Allyson felt a sudden _whoosh_ as Torn picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. As he walked to the Naughty Ottsel, Allyson was losing balance and held onto Torn's hair, which aggravated Torn. She noticed this suddenly and let go, trying to balance on her own. Every step he took it felt like an earthquake under her tiny feet. Once inside, he sat her on the bar table. "I'll be back, rodent—I mean, Allyson—aw what the hell you guys look the same." He grunted as he walked outside again. Just as Allyson was getting comfortable, she felt another sudden _whoosh_ as she was grabbed and squeezed very tightly.

"Ohhh my lil Daxxy-waxxy! You're back!!" a very feminine voice exclaimed, squeezing Allyson tight. Somehow escaping her grip, Allyson fell onto the table.

"I'm not Daxter!" she yelled in annoyance, turning to the busty blonde girl, receiving a very shocked look as the girl blushed.

"Ooh…I'm so sorry!" Tess apologized. "You look just like my lil Daxter." She sighed happily.

"I figured." Allyson mumbled, brushing herself off. "I'm Allyson."

"Tess. Nice to meet you!" she giggled. "Can I get you a drink or something?"

"No, I'm good." Allyson replied. Tess nodded and went back to cleaning the bar table. Allyson smiled to herself. She was an Ottsel! She looked down in the reflection in the mirror behind the bar table. Staring back at her was herself in Ottsel form, and she was wearing a red tank top with a black short-sleeve over shirt and dark blue jean shorts. Her blonde hair was gone, and in place of it was ottsel fur. She even noticed how the female Ottsel was rather…busty. As she was admiring how cute she looked, she started seeing double in the reflection.

"Come here often, toots?" a familiar voice asked. She turned around excitedly to see Daxter the same height as she was.

"Daxter!" she exclaimed hugging him.

* * *

Daxter didn't expect the hug, but hey, the Ottsel chick was hot. "Well, nice to meet you, too." He replied in confusion. A hug from someone without forcing her?! This was getting good. He looked around for his buddy Jak, but saw that he was too busy talking to Tattoo-face. 

"Daxter…don't you recognize me?" the female Ottsel asked.

Daxter gave her a weird look. "Listen, sweet cheeks, I know the girls I talk to, and I don't think I---"

"Allyson!?" Jak said aloud, looking back at the female ottsel. Jak came closer and saw her necklace that had a purple crystal on it.

"Hey, I know someone who has something like that…" Daxter said, nodding his head. Jak rolled his eyes as a few minutes passed and Daxter finally caught on. "ALLYSON?! It's you!!" he exclaimed as he hugged her. "What happened?! You look…uhh…_different_. But in a _good_ way!" he flashed his famous grin.

Allyson rolled her eyes. "I wish I knew. Last thing I remember was I was having that Dark Eco pool dream again."

"Dark Eco Pool?" Jak asked confusedly. Allyson nodded.

"I'd be surrounded by all this Eco crap, and I'd hear a voice say 'no, not yet' and then talk about some prophecy…then the voice fades away."

"Well, hey! Now you're a precursor!" Daxter exclaimed, and then looked at Jak. "That's probably the voice she heard."

"Maybe. When did you get here?" Jak asked.

"Man you ask a lot of questions!" Allyson joked. "Literally like ten minutes ago."

"You know who might know something?" Daxter asked, looking up at Jak.

"Onin?" Allyson asked, receiving a shocked look from Daxter. Before he asked, she answered his question. "The games, remember?"

"Daxter! You're back!" a voice exclaimed from behind the two ottsels. Allyson turned around to see Tess grabbing Daxter and hugging him like she previously hugged Allyson.

"Hey toots…easy on the goods!" Daxter grunted as Tess released her grasp on him and gave a quick glare to Allyson. Daxter didn't notice as he smiled at Allyson. "Tess, this is Allyson, she's--"

"—A friend." Allyson interrupted.

"We've met." Tess replied with a small smile, successfully hiding her jealousy from Daxter. Allyson knew, though. She was on rough territory.

"I'm gonna see what Jak and Torn are talking about." Allyson stated, as she turned around and walked off. She stopped after taking two steps and smiled to herself. If she was going to be an Ottsel, she should at least try to crawl like one. She got on all fours and scurried to Jak's feet, laughing the whole way. Jak looked down at the new Ottsel with a smirk on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It's just so…_different!!_" Allyson laughed as Jak picked her up. "I'm an OTTSEL! Walking on all fours!! I'm like, five or six inches high, with fur everywhere on my body, and I'm ORANGE!" she laughed some more, while Jak held her in his hand. He chuckled softly.

"You'll get used to it. Hey, how's Melissa? Is she okay? And Lisa?" Jak asked, placing her on a nearby table and sitting in a chair.

"She's good. She's in Florida right now with her family…lucky! Probably getting nice and tan as we know it." She grumbled, pacing in a small circle on the table, emphasizing words with her hands. She knew she did this a lot, but it was natural for her. "Lisa's at camp…she took up a job over there as camp counselor. But don't worry, they're both safe." Allyson reassured Jak.

"And how about—"

"Me? Besides the obvious? Well, I guess there's not too much complaining…besides the fact if I went home looking like this, I'd be called a rat." She said, shaking her index finger at Jak.

"You get used to it, toots!" Daxter yelled from the bar table, eavesdropping as Tess was scratching his back.

"But…" Allyson went on, ignoring Daxter, "I think I look cuter as an Ottsel, don't you think?" she joked around.

"Well…I don't look at animals that way…but I see a good improvement!" Jak teased as she kicked his hand, which felt like nothing to him. After she kicked his hand, she lost balance and fell backwards.

"It's hard being short! I'm the shortest out of me, Melissa, and Lisa…and now I'm even shorter than before!!" she implied, still sitting at the spot where she fell. Jak smiled.

"It'll get easier, I promise. I mean, look at Daxter!" Jak said, turning to his friend, then whispering softly in her tiny ear, "if _he's _still doing good after he changed, then this will be cakewalk for you." He joked.

"Yeah, but that's only cause he had you to protect him!" she whispered, teasing back. The two then burst into laughter until Torn called Jak back over. She motioned with her hand for him to just leave as she sat at the table still. She heard the two talking.

"Jak, this is serious. If Ingraham knows she's here…"

"He won't." Jak interrupted. "Me and Daxter got it covered."

"But we don't know how many spies Ingraham has around the city. It could be anyone! They could be anywhere." Torn hissed.

"Relax. We'll go to the Onin and see what she knows." Jak stated.

"Before you do, go to the Sage. He's with Vin in the computer lab. They have something for ya." Torn said as he walked away. Jak turned around towards the bar table. "Daxter, we gotta go."

"To see log head and four eyes?! Oh boy, what fun." Daxter said in a monotone voice as he jumped up on Jak's shoulder. Jak walked towards Allyson and held out his hand.

"Come on, you too." Jak said. Allyson gulped and climbed slowly up Jak's arm, until Jak pushed her the rest of the way onto his other shoulder and headed out. As Allyson stood, she began to loose balance and fell backwards. Just then, she felt someone grab her arm and saw another fuzzy hand.

"Don't worry, babe! I got ya!" Daxter reassured Allyson, pulling her back up onto Jak's shoulder. "Yeah, the first few times are hard, with his bony shoulders and all." Daxter said. "Just hang on!" he said as he held onto Allyson. She looked at his hands around her waist and smiled as Jak continued on.

Tess stood outside and huffed angrily.

"You know," Torn started to say, walking towards Tess, "They do make a better couple. I mean look at it this way…they're both Ottsels. Rat and Rat stay together."

Tess looked down. "You're right, Torn…" she said softly. She looked up at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." She smiled as she headed back inside. "You coming in or what? I'll make ya a free drink."

With no objection to a free drink, Torn followed her inside.

* * *

**Okay, wow! Couple things just happened, huh? Was Allyson sent to Haven City on accident? or is it really part of this so called "prophecy" !? **

**More to come in the next Chapter, when Allyson gets an awkward greeting from the Green Sage, and sees the re-uniting of Daxter and Pecker!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, okay…I decided it was time to update the sequel! Hooray for good decisions!**

**I own nothing from Naughty Dog. No characters other than the OC characters.**

* * *

The three headed out so see Samos and Vin. Allyson was just starting to get the hang of balancing by herself on Jak's bony shoulder when he stopped at an abandoned zoomer.

"Alright, a zoomer!" Allyson exclaimed, jumping from Jak's shoulder and landing in the front seat. "SHOT GUN!" she called.

"Hey, no fair!" Daxter argued. "Jaaak, she stole my seat! **I** always sit in the front!" he whined.

"You guys are small enough to share the seat!" Jak reminded the two fighting Ottsels. Allyson blushed and let Daxter sit in-between her and Jak.

"Hang on to the seat, toots!" Daxter informed Allyson, "These things go pretty fast."

Allyson gave Daxter a weird look. "Puh-leeze! I've driven zoomers in those videogames…they don't look that fast."

Jak smirked at Allyson's bad call and decided to give her a demonstration. Switching zones, he sped faster than she had ever gone before.

Allyson held on tight and screamed as Jak took sharp turns and drove faster. She then noticed the wall they were headed for.

"JAK! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!" Allyson yelled, seeing the strange smile emerge on Jak's face. Jak then picked up the two ottsels and jumped off the zoomer onto the ground before the zoomer blew up from hitting the wall. Jak placed the two Ottsels on his shoulders.

"Jak, Jak, Jak…" Daxter scolded. "When are you gonna learn how to park?!" he then turned to Allyson, who looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Allyson?"

Jak smirked. "Fast enough for ya?"

All Allyson could do was nod. She made a mental note to herself to never doubt Jak's skills when it came to driving.

Daxter laughed as they headed inside to meet Vin and Samos. Allyson looked around. The place looked more hi-tech in real life than in the videogame.

"Honey, I'm home." Daxter teased as he jumped off Jak's shoulder and scurried near Vin. Allyson looked at Vin, recognizing his large glasses and messy brown hair. The person next to him was Samos, the green sage. His title fit the color of his skin: Green. On his head was a log with a bird perched on top. His back faced toward Jak and the others.

"Oh, I see the _"heroes'_ have decided to arrive…LATE!" Samos said with an attitude, turning towards the three. "What's your excuse this time?" He stared at Allyson. "Daxter, what in the name of Mar happened to you!? I'd say the change improved but I would be lying."

Allyson's jaw dropped. "Listen, old man…maybe the moss on that log damaged your brain…I'm NOT Daxter."

"Daxter, this is no time for jokes." Samos growled at Allyson.

"Down here, moss head." Daxter called, tapping his foot impatiently. Samos looked down at the other Ottsel.

"Oh, hello Daxter, now as I was---WAIT." Samos stopped and glanced back and forth to Daxter and Allyson, a confused look on his face. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Allyson." She replied.

"ALLYSON?!" Vin shrieked. "Noo…it can't be. You're supposed to be--"

"In Clifton? Yeah. I know." Allyson answered. "We're going to the Onin to see what's going on with this Prophecy crap."

"I see. Well, Jak here's your gun back. We improved it a bit, along with your hover board." Vin announced, handing Jak his things.

"Anything for me?" Daxter asked, holding his hands out like a kid at Christmas. Vin went in a drawer and gave him his electric swatter. "Sweet! We meet again, swatter." Daxter smiled.

"What about me?!" Allyson asked also, feeling left out. "Don't I get a cool weapon or something?"

Samos grinned and handed her a broom.

"What's this for?!" Allyson asked in curiosity.

"I need someone to clean up this mess!" Samos yelled.

"Jak? Is that you?" a voice asked. Everyone glanced at the door to see a woman with blue-green hair, a white t-shirt and black pants walk towards Jak and the others. "I thought it was you!" she exclaimed, and then looked at Allyson. "Daxter?" she asked in confusion. Allyson pointed to the ground. The woman glanced down at the floor, seeing nothing. Just then, Daxter appeared on her shoulder, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"You lookin' for me, toots?" Daxter flirted.

"What did I tell you in the beginning, Daxter?! I don't…date…animals."

"Awe, not DATE! Come on, Mira! Just a little peck or something!" Daxter joked. Instead of a peck, he was flicked in the back of the head.

Allyson started laughing until Samos came by and flicked her in the back of the head. "OW! Hey, what was THAT for?!" she objected, rubbing her head.

"Jak, be careful out there." Samos said, ignoring the female ottsel's complaining. "Vegar might find out you are here, and will probably send his monsters out at you. They're quicker than the Metal Heads, so be careful." He warned the hero.

"No problem. I always like a challenge." Jak replied, cocking his gun. Allyson smiled.

"Cool." She muttered, admiring the gun.

"Oh Jak, someone else wants to see you, too!" Mira said, turning towards the door. "Come on, Kyle!"

* * *

"Kyle!?" Allyson yelled in confusion. Sure enough, Kyle emerged into the room, looking taller from an Ottsels point of view; he still seemed to have that charming smile Allyson's friend Lisa loved so much.

"Am I seeing double?" Kyle asked in confusion, looking at Daxter then at the other ottsel.

Allyson jumped from Jak's shoulder to Mira's free shoulder (luckily for her they were standing close enough), then made a miracle jump towards Kyle. Not even close to his shoulder, she started falling, until someone grabbed her tail. She screamed a little from the sudden and quick pain as she was pulled up to Kyle's face. She looked at Kyle with a big smile. "It's me!! ALLYSON!"

Kyle's eyes grew wide. "Allyson!? As in, Lisa-and-Melissa's-friend, Allyson?"

"The one and only!" she announced.

"How did you—"

Allyson shook her head. "Don't ask. I don't even know. We're going to the Onin to settle things."

Kyle nodded his head. "And how is Lisa? Is she alright?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"First let go of my tail and I'll talk." She muttered, still in a little pain. Kyle placed her down on the table. "She's fine. She's off being a camp counselor, but she misses you." Allyson explained, noticing the look of relief on his face.

"Well, I hate to interrupt this 'party'," Samos started to say.

"Too late." Allyson muttered softly.

Samos rolled his eyes and continued, "Don't you three have someone to meet now?"

"He's right." Jak said. "Let's go, guys."

Allyson smiled at Kyle as she scurried off to Jak's shoulder, where Daxter already was.

"SHOTGUN! Oh ya! No one beats Orange Lightning!" Daxter bragged. Allyson rolled her eyes and imagined if she was in human form she would've pulled his tail.

* * *

Two zoomer crashes later, the three reached the Onin's hut and went inside.

Allyson covered her mouth. "Oh god, it's creepier in real life than in the videogame."

Daxter looked around. "Yeah, you'll get used to the dead animals and stuff."

"No…" Allyson giggled softly, cueing in that she was joking, "I was talking about Pecker!"

Daxter let out a laugh as Pecker woke up from his sleep and squawked.

"Oy! Can't a bird get his beauty sleep?!" Pecker complained, stretching his feathers out.

"Trust me, Polly…there aren't enough hours in the day." Allyson said, causing Daxter to laugh more. Pecker glared at the Ottsel, and then gasped.

"It's worse than I feared…loud-mouthed ottsels are multiplying! What, is this your girlfriend or something?" Pecker asked.

"We're not dating!" the two ottsels shouted in unison, and then glanced at each other with a weird look.

"Whoa, that was weird." Daxter said. Just then, the Onin awoke, and Pecker took his place on top of her so he could interpret what she was saying. Blue smoke rose from her hands as she moved her hands around, making it look similar to Sign Language.

"Onin says that she is happy to see the prophecy is coming true... and something about someone from another world and another time coming to the real world…but the prophecy is not complete yet, and there is still room for evil to ruin everything."

"What prophecy?!" Allyson asked impatiently.

Onin, still smiling peacefully, continued to sign.

"Onin says, the prophecy tells of an evil so strong it could destroy our world forever. However, in another world at a different time, three heroes will show their true powers and will defeat the evil and save our world." Pecker finished.

Daxter looked at Allyson and Jak. "One, two, three. That's us!"

"I am in awe that the ottsel can count that high," Pecker grinned at his insult, which received a cold glare from Daxter, "but Onin says this is not the three. One of you is here. Two are missing."

Allyson gasped. "Melissa and Lisa?" she asked the Onin. She smiled and nodded.

"Great! How are we gonna get them?!" Daxter complained.

"Easy. We'll just talk to Vin." Jak answered. The three thanked Onin, and headed off.

* * *

"Whaddya mean, 'it's broken'?!" Daxter yelled at Vin.

"I'm sorry! Look, Torn had me destroy it. He said he couldn't risk you two getting lost in another galaxy again. I tried to tell him the chances of that happening again were a million to one, and how we'd have to re-root the system, get the proper time coordinates, and that'd take a few days…" Vin continued on. Allyson stopped listening and she felt her ears droop. She hopped off Jak's shoulder and headed toward the door.

"I get the idea. It's hopeless." She replied sadly, interrupting Vin's calculations as she walked out. Daxter was about to follow her but Jak stopped him.

"She needs to be alone. Let her go." Jak said to his best friend.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Daxter announced as the two walked into the Naughty Ottsel, tired from the wild goose chase they just went on. Daxter sat on the table closest to Tess as she scratched his back.

"Oh my little daxxy-waxxy!" she squeaked happily, knowing if he was really going to be with Allyson he'd be all over her instead of here.

"Hey, did you see Allyson?" Jak asked curiously, not seeing another ottsel around.

Tess nodded her head. "She seemed really down. She said something about taking a walk, and headed out the back door."

Daxter looked towards the door and rememberd himself saying those same words. Guessing where she might be, he hopped off the table and walked towards the door.

"Daxter, where are you going?" Tess asked.

"Allyson needs a friend right now. And what better friend than Orange Lightning!" he announced as he walked away. "Don't worry, sweet cheeks! I'll be back!" he yelled to Tess as he walked out. Jak sat down in the bar and noticed a white piece of paper on the floor. He read it to himself:

_Tess,_

_Had a great time with you. We should do it again sometime._

_-Torn_

"Oh boy." Tess mumbled, seeing Jak read the note.

Jak looked up at Tess. "Care to explain?"

* * *

Daxter walked outside and used his keen hearing instincts to listen for Allyson. "Ah, the positives of being an Ottsel." He whispered to himself as he suddenly heard crying. He followed the source and found who he'd been looking for. He saw Allyson crying and sitting on a box in a cold ally. Dodging the empty cans and other litter, he sat next to Allyson.

"Hey." He said. Allyson didn't look up as she sniffled.

"I hate being an ottsel. I want to go home." She whispered.

"You don't mean that…I mean sure, you get hair in unwanted places, but you can shave it off! And you know, Ottsels can get to places humans cant. I mean, boy oh boy you don't wanna know some of the stories I have about Torn." Daxter shuddered at the thought. Allyson looked up to him and smirked.

"Thanks, Dax. You're a real pal." Allyson said. "I guess…I really want Lisa and Melissa to be here…they'd know what to do."

"Sometimes you have to make decisions on your own, too. It's your turn to be the leader." Daxter replied.

Allyson smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Just then, they heard laughing. Not just one voice, but a bunch of voices. The two looked around in confusion, standing on the box.

"Oh no." Daxter said.

"What?"

"This seems all too familiar." Daxter started to say. "First, it was the laughing. Then the glowing of the TV…then the sucking portal, which was no fun." Daxter admitted. The two ottsels looked down at the box and realized it was just as Daxter predicted.

A glowing TV.

And in an instant, the two vanished.

* * *

**Whaddya think!? ;) I figured I'd leave something up before I leave for Florida!! I leave the 15th, so I"ll be wicked busy finishing up packing and stuff…so I hope you enjoyed chapter 2!!**

**I was kinda happy to see some of you liked the whole "allyson is an ottsel" idea :) lol**

**Anime Fan Team:: Yeah I understand being short…I'm the shortest in my family xX well, my immediate family…I have a younger cousin haha!**

**Mysterious Authoress:: thanks for the review!! I'm wondering how it will work out, too! Haha**

**Silver Horror:: Hmm why DID he follow her in?! and what did they do?! We shall find out soon! Muahahaha…**

**Demonic Reject:: I GOT THE NAME RIGHT THIS TIME!! Hahahaha….well thank you for the comment, and I hope it goes well too…I'm kinda nervous about it lol**

**Pyro Madz:: Yes the evil newcomer how DARE she! ;) lol jk jk well human and ottsel…I dunno if mother nature agrees ;) lol jk**

**Darkecogrl:: if I could draw…I would show ya what she looks like…but I cant. So its imagination time! Lol**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE!!! Wish me luck I drive the 15th!! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I will admit it has been FOREVER since I have updated this…well my reasoning is that my computer decided to go wacko on me and not work…so I couldn't update at all! And someone stole my memory card thing! The Jerks…so whatever idea I had for this chapter is long gone, yet I remember parts of it, so I shall try to make it up to all of you who actually read this…**

**and thank you for all of your patience!! I'm sorry if this is crappy! Xx it's been FOREVER since I've been on this story...**

**0xJessix0**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The two Ottsels were falling fast as blinding light surrounded them.

"ALLYSON!" Daxter yelled, grabbing her hands, "Hang on!!" Allyson, not knowing what was going on, held onto Daxter's hands for dear life as they seemed to gain speed. Suddenly, a bright flash blinded them momentarily, followed by a **_CRASH!_**

Allyson opened her eyes and looked around. Green grass surrounded them, except for the burning circle where they landed. She continued looking around this peaceful looking area, and gazed at the surrounding cabins.

"Any idea where we are, toots?" Daxter asked, brushing dirt out of his fur. Allyson shook her head.

"No clue, but I bet the answer's somewhere in there." She replied, pointing to the cabins ahead. Without saying another word, she was off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Daxter yelled, following the eager female Ottsel. He noticed something up ahead and realized that Allyson didn't see the big sleeping dog. Thinking fast, he jumped on Allyson, causing her to fall and roll towards a tree which they soon crashed into.

"What was that for? Don't you want to—" Allyson stated, losing her patience until Daxter used his left hand to cover her mouth and then his right hand to move her head so she could see the dog.

"You know, from my experience, anything bigger than us…with large sharp teeth, and the claws, and the drool…not a good thing." He informed the new Ottsel as he took his hands off her. She stared back at him in shock and nodded her head. Just then, her ears perked up as she heard a familiar voice.

"Okay guys! Head over to the Mess Hall, it's lunch time!" the voice announced, followed by loud exciting cheering.

"It's Lisa!" Allyson exclaimed. Before she took another step, she saw the stampede of little children head over to the next cabin, past the tree the two small Ottsels were hiding by.

"Another thing I can't stand…thinking of getting stomped by little brats! Come on!" Daxter advised as he sped towards the arts and craft building. Allyson soon followed, until she paused and heard a low growl.

"Was that my stomach?" she pondered nervously, looking down at her fuzzy stomach. Just then, she heard the growl again, only this time…it was louder. She turned around and felt her heart drop and her ears lower in fear as her eyes gazed at the sharp teeth and drool in front of her.

"Heh heh…n-n-n-nice…doggy…"

* * *

Daxter snuck inside the cabin and noticed a little girl and a taller girl hanging up art on the wall. He looked from the red head-ed child to the brown haired, well framed older girl who seemed to be the teacher. Just then he saw her face…it was Lisa!

"Great job with this painting, Kristen! Keep it up and you might see your paintings in our scrapbook!" Lisa praised the little girl. "Now head on over to the mess hall with the others, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay! Bye Lisa!" the girl exclaimed as she skipped out of the building.

"Bye Lisa…" Daxter imitated the little girl out loud as he jumped on one of the tables. "What a bunch of hooey! You know she's no match to the skills of--"

"Daxter?" Lisa said in amazement, looking at the tiny ottsel. "It's been so long!" she hugged the tiny ottsel until he pointed out that he had tiny lungs, and she let go. "What are you doing here? Where's Jak? And how's Kyle?" she asked all at once.

"Whoa, there! Hang on to your pants there, missy! First things first…" He turned around as if to cue someone. Lisa gazed down at Daxter a little confused. "Lose something?"

"More like _someone_." Daxter uttered nervously. "Allyson's here too."

"She is?! That's too funny! Where is she? Is she okay?" she asked, looking at the worried look on Daxter.

"Let's just say…she's not herself lately." He said trying to cover it up with his famous smile. Just then, they heard a piercing scream.

"Nice doggy…GOOD DOGGY!! HELP!!"

"Allyson!" Lisa screamed as she grabbed Daxter and headed outside.

* * *

Allyson ran faster than she ever thought she could, avoiding the canine teeth closing in on her.

"I am NOT a CHEW TOY!!" she yelled back. Desperate to escape, she climbed up a tree and sat on a branch that was too high for the dog to reach. Soon bored, the dog decided to leave and went back to his dog house.

"That was close…" Allyson said, still breathing fast from exhaustion. When she saw the coast was clear of the dog, she climbed back down the tree. The only problem was, she didn't see the little girl behind her!

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" the girl exclaimed, grabbing the female Ottsel by the tail and picking her up. Allyson looked at the girl in annoyance.

"Uh, do you mind putting me down!?" Allyson ordered. Forgetting no one has ever seen an Ottsel—never mind a _talking_ one— the little girl screamed, let go of Allyson (who fell on the ground), and ran towards the mess hall continuously screaming, "IT TALKED! THE RAT TALKED!"

Allyson pulled herself up. "Now I know how Daxter feels…" she muttered to herself.

"Welcome to my world." Daxter said, suddenly next to her. "You alright? We were watching the last part of that show."

Allyson looked at him with a confused look. "I'm sorry….**we**?"

"Allyson!!" a voice exclaimed. Sure enough, it was Lisa, who knelt down towards the tired female Ottsel. "Are you okay? When did you become a female-Daxter?" she laughed. Allyson rolled her eyes.

"Since when did YOU become the Forest Ranger from Yogi Bear?!" Allyson shot back jokingly. She had to admit, it was funny seeing Lisa in camp gear: forest green shirt, khaki shorts, her baseball cap she always had during the summer, a flashlight on one side of her shorts, and her cell phone on the other.

"Touché…" Lisa commented. "But how did this happen?"

Before Allyson could answer, she remembered the dog. "I'll make you a deal: Bring us inside away from dog-zilla, and then I'll tell you everything."

* * *

"So now you're here? And now about that proclamation…" Lisa started, "If it what you're telling me is true, then we'd have to wait till Melissa comes back from Florida tomorrow."

Allyson's ears drooped. "Oh yeah…"

Lisa laughed a little. "That is too cute!" Lisa blurted, which caused Allyson's ears to perk up.

"I'm sorry…what's cute?" Allyson asked with her fuzzy hands on her hips.

"THAT! The ear thing…I'm sorry, but it's not everyday one of your best friends turns into an Ottsel!" Lisa commented as Allyson rolled her eyes.

As the girls were deciding what they were going to do, Daxter gazed around the arts and crafts from the students. One he was particularly fond of was a model that was his height of a man in a brown leather jacket, a brown hat on his head and a whip on his side. Not particularly fond of the jacket, he took the hat and put it on his head.

"Perfect fit!" he whispered as he went back to the girls. "Well, girls…have we decided on how to get home?" The girls took one look at him and laughed. "Where did you get the fedora?" Allyson asked.

"The what?" Daxter asked confusedly.

"That hat…it's called a _fedora_." Lisa answered. "It's from the Indiana Jones model, isn't it?!" she said, looking behind him to see the hatless Indiana Jones model.

"Who cares where it's from? Have we found out a way to get back to Haven City?" Daxter said, changing the subject. "Although…you gotta admit the hat looks better on me!" Daxter winked.

"So…we have to stay overnight." Allyson answered finally, ignoring Daxter's last comment. "Melissa doesn't get home until tomorrow. But how are we gonna convince her parents?" Allyson looked up at Lisa, who was going through her cell phone.

"Leave it to me. But first," Lisa said, setting up the camera option on her camera. "We should show her your new look!" Lisa laughed. "Say cheese!"

Daxter ran next to Allyson and put his arm around her, both smiling their corniest grins as Lisa took the picture.

"Oh man, this is gonna freak Melissa OUT!" Lisa commented as she hit the Send button.

* * *

**_-- Meanwhile, in Florida… --_**

"Bye, Nana! See you next summer!" Melissa said as she and her mom drove away from Nana Sue's house, and headed back to their resort. As soon as they were out of sight, Melissa let out a huge sigh and let her black hair down from her ponytail. "Man I thought we'd never leave!" she sighed as she slouched in the front seat.

Her mom chuckled. "I figured hearing the same story of how she met The Beatles for the past four hours was enough for you... and me, too!"

The two laughed and turned on the radio. Just then, Melissa's phone started beeping.

"What's that, sweetie?" her mom asked.

"Oh, Lisa just sent me a message." Melissa commented, clicking 'OK' to view the picture.

She almost screamed as she saw not one…but TWO Ottsels grinning from ear to ear in the picture. Underneath the picture was a message:

'Call me when you're alone…You won't believe this!  
Lisa'

"What did Lisa say?" her mom asked. Melissa looked down at the picture.

"Uhh she said…that she misses me and sends her love to you." she lied as they pulled into a parking spot.

"WHEW! I don't know about you, but I'm all tuckered out! Let's get some rest…we have a plane to catch tomorrow!" her mom said as she kissed Melissa goodnight and went into her room. Melissa ran to her room, closed the door quietly and called Lisa.

"Hey, I uh…got the picture. Who's the female-Daxter?"

"_You won't believe it…it's ALLYSON!"_

"ALLYSON? No way!" Melissa whispered excitedly.

"_Yeah! But they need our help with something…so I need you to tell your mom that you are going to spend the rest of summer at Camp helping me out cause 'we're short one camp counselor.' Got that?"_

"Yeah…yeah, I got it." Melissa said quietly, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"_They're sleeping right now, but Allyson wanted me to tell you that Jak was okay."_

Melissa smiled. "That's good to hear. Listen, our plane lands around two-ish in the afternoon, so if you can pick me up at my house, I'm sure that'll be fine." Melissa suggested.

"_Sounds good! I—I mean, __**we**__ will see you tomorrow! All three of us! Talk to you then!"_

"See ya." Melissa said as she hung up her phone and laid in bed, thinking about tomorrow…

And seeing Jak again.

* * *

**Hmmm...so pretty interesting day for our adventurers, huh? Now the only problem is...How will they get back to Haven City? That will all hopefully be answered in the next chapter!!**

**Once again, thank you all for your patience, and please don't throw anything at me! **o0

**--hides in the corner with her laptop--**

**so lets so comments shall we?**

**Micjael - sorry bout the typo on KIERA's name! but thank you for the comment! lol**

**Anime Fan Team (Lisa) - Yes, Lisa! I have now done chapter 3 so I hope you and the others enjoy it!**

**Liz-- really?? Mine's the only one so far?? OH YA! go me! - does happy dance-**

**Pyro Madz - Yeah Shotguns are fun to call...I always lose those too, though... .**

**Light-Eco-Freak -- ahh yes, gotta love unpredictables...but it's still early in the story, so..who knows? ;)**

**Darkecogir - yes yes the 15th was splendid, as was the whole year in Disney! But I had so many hours to work, I didn't have time to upload the story, and then...someone stole my memory stick! . mean people. So I had to do this whole story by scratch! Hope it's not too confusing!**


End file.
